Lost Within Blood and Tears
by Schmame
Summary: When the calm comes is the storm really over or is it just the eye?
1. Default Chapter

This is my fanfic. I hope you like it and that at least one person reads it so that way I don't feel stupid.  
Lost Within Blood & Tears  
  
All characters belong to Final Fantasy VIII and Squaresoft.  
  
Chapter One: Not a Madman  
  
"There is no such thing as good and evil, right and wrong. There is no such thing as the right side and the wrong one. Both sides are right to themselves. All it is two different points of view..."  
  
- Unknown  
  
"I did what YOU wanted dammit!"  
  
"Now tell me, what exactly did you do Seifer?"  
  
"Exactly what you had instructed me to do dammit! I offered Rin- Sorceress Rinoa to that bitch Adel. Now let her the hell go!"  
  
"Who exactly do you mean Seifer?"  
  
"Don't pull that crap with me! You know damn well who I'm talking about! Let Kayonna go! NOW!"   
  
"Tsh-Tsh-Tsh. A little demanding now aren't you? It would be a shame if something should happen to poor little Kayonna now wouldn't it? After all you did to save her. How ironic. To be killed by the same man who pleaded with me for her life."  
  
There was a pause on Seifer's part. When no reply came after a few moments the icy voice began hissing out words again.  
  
"However, I'll grant you your wish Mr. Seifer Almasy. Although she might not be in the same ummmm how should I put it.... condition that you last saw her in. Catch!" with a laugh that sent chills down even Seifer's spine the limp body of a young girl was hurled at the man. The impact of the girl slamming into his body was enough to send him sprawling onto his back on the ground. The girl lay limp on top of him.  
  
He quickly examined the young woman. He let out a sigh of relief to see her breathing. She was alive but barely just so.  
  
"Bitch!!!" He screamed at the owner of the chilling voice, indifferent to the tears he knew must be rolling down his cheeks at that moment.  
  
What started off as a chilling chuckle exploded into a full out laugh. A laugh so bloodcurdling horrible as to strike terror into the hearts of even the bravest souls.  
  
"Oh Seifer, don't you realize how insignificant you are? It is most enjoyable to see you in this condition." The voice laughed tauntingly. " Don't you want to know how I made your little girlfriend over there writhe in pain? She screamed and cried to an extent that even I was shocked to know a person could go. It really is extraordinary the myriad of sounds that can come out of a human-being when put in pain. Don't worry, she was made to watch every little sin you committed in her name, all of my bidding. She begged me for death and your freedom. Isn't that nice? However I couldn't do that now could I? I needed you Seifer and she just happened to be the key. The key to you. Intriguing how it works really. Oh well I bid you adieu." With that the inhumane creature disappeared bringing what seemed to be a dark cloud around the room with it. Left behind was the broken Seifer and the limp, broken body of the girl in the plain empty room.   
  
"Fuck you you bitch!! I swear I will get you Ultimecia!"  
  
"Be careful of what you say Seifer. I can still hear your thoughts." With that Seifer felt a serge of pain swell inside his head. The pain completely enveloped him. The blinding hot pain made Seifer writhe about on the floor holding onto his head, his fingers digging into his hair and face right around the temples. The pain gradually began to ebb away leaving his dazed, dizzy and feeling incredibly sick.  
  
When Seifer was finally able to achieve movement he dragged his long body over to the unconscious body of the girl lying next to him.  
  
"Kayonna" he whispered gently as he stroked her cheek with his long fingers.  
  
He attempted to push himself up into a sitting position only to fail miserably collapsing back into the position he had started in. Giving up from the overwhelming pain he instead tried to roll onto his back. Able to achieve this after a few tries he pulled the girl over to him laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
He lay there for a while holding the unconscious girl in his protective arms all the while stroking her dark hair and freckled cheeks tenderly, wishing- praying for her to wake up. He would give anything at that moment to look into her eyes again. How ironic he thought to himself. That was the exact reason he had helped Ultimecia, to look into her eyes again. Now here he was with her nearly dead and him weak and broken. She was right he thought. She knew that the only way she would be able to get him to help her was to put the one thing he loved in danger. Kayonna. His Kayonna.  
  
He leaned his head down and kissed the part in her hair whispering into the soft thick locks. " Kay you got to come back to me. You can't leave me. Not now. After all we had been through. Come on Kay. You have to hold on." He then added more quietly to himself, "I'm nothing, absolutely nothing without you. I'll be lost without you."  
  
For a long while he laid like that, whispering to his unconscious love. He let his tears mix with the dried blood and bruises that coated her face. God she was just as beautiful as ever he told himself. If only he could see his reflection in her forest green eyes. She had always had such a charm and sparkle about her that brought him to life. That flame that had always burned inside of her was now nearly snuffed out.  
  
He was not about to lose that. He was not about to lose her...  
  
He dragged himself to his feet grunting in pain. This is not the time to give into pain Seifer he told himself. She had always been his light boat and now he would be hers.  
  
With her securely nestled in his arms he inched his way stumbling towards the door.  
  
"Remember that little comment Ultimecia. That is one promise that I can assure you I don't intend to break." 


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Within Blood and Tears Disclaimer: All already known characters belong to squaresoft, others I just made up.  
  
Hope you enjoy this story of mine. I'll just be happy is anyone ever reads it.  
  
Chapter Two - Equanimity  
  
"Equanimity; Peace"  
  
Six months later....  
  
Ultimecia was gone....  
The thought kept echoing through his head cluttering his brain as he collapsed in fatigue on his bed.  
Squall Leonhart still could not convince himself that she was really gone. No matter what he told himself it never seemed to be real. It always felt like he was just one link away from reality and would come crashing back into the world where Ultimecia still existed; the world where none of them was safe... But as he lay there he began to feel that maybe they were safe. The thought occurred to him finally, Rinoa was safe. His Rinoa was finally safe. They all were. Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Matron, Cid, Garden, everything was safe. Just the way it should be.  
Just the way it should be.  
"Squall? Squall are you in there?"  
"Yeah. Get in here you." He answered immediately.  
She came into his room looking as beautiful and sweet as her voice had sounded to him through the thick door.  
Squall sat up on the bed placing his back against the straight wooden backboard of the boring, standard SeeD issued bed. He let his eyes roam over the woman walking towards him. Her light steps drove him half crazy in wonder and awe at her gracefulness as she glided over to him.  
"Hey you" Rinoa said almost teasingly in a desperate attempt to get his attention for his eyeshad been roaming over her a little too long.  
"Hey yourself" He teased back. He shook himself out of his trance. He was thinking about how good she looked in his room. Almost everything in there was the same old boring Garden issue from the desk to the wall color to the carpet. She was something out of the ordinary. And something definitely not SeeD issued. She was something more personal to him like the Griever poster that matched the Griever the both wore around their necks.  
She padded her way lightly over to the bed and sat down next to him. He reached out and pulled her over into him so that she was leaning on his chest with his arms wrapped securely around her.  
Squall loved the way she felt when he held her. He loved the way the small of her back pressed his necklace lightly into his chest. This is the life he thought. To be in total calm, his love there to reassure him and keep him in touch with reality.  
"Squall, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?''  
"Rin you know how I hate it when I can't understand you. You're too smart for me you know that?"  
He kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose.  
"Well if that's the case then maybe I have to go out and find another boyfriend for myself," She mused as she lifted herself up to head for the door.  
"Not so fast there little missy.'' Squall reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back to him laughing with her. A laugh from him was pretty rare but it always seemed easier for him when she was round.  
"You know you laugh more and more often lately" Rinoa said with a smile of pleasure. " Should Icall in the national guard or something?"  
" Maybe. I think you put some sort of spell on me. You know you being a sorceress and all"  
"No seriously what do you want to do?" She asked after he had calmed down a bit.  
"Oh so thats what that meant before. See I'm learning."  
"Very impressive."  
"Yup so now you're going to have to stay with me."  
"Very bossy aren't you?'' she asked him amused.  
"Yep." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. A kiss that she slightly deepened when his lips touched hers. Rinoa broke it off almost as quickly as she had started it. Much to Squall's profound disappointment.  
"Come on we have to go find Zell." Rinoa said looking the tiniest bit anxious as she pulled Squall in the direction of the door. "Why?" He asked innocently in a state of mild confusion. She hit him lightly across the chest. " You don't remember?!!" she asked him in utter disbelief.  
"Ummm..." Squall thought for a minute absolutely puzzled." Well, the way I see it I'm dead either way. If I say I don't remember you'll yell at me and if I tell you I do remember then you'll ask me what it is and then you'll start yelling at me when I can't tell you. To me thats just prolonging the inevitable. So here it goes... Rinoa I don't have a clue." He dropped his hands to his sides in confusion.  
"You know that's what I love about you? You're actually honest with me." She looked into the intense blue eyes. He grabbed her hands between his and held it tightly mouthing the words Thank You thinking he was forgiven.  
"You know that doesn't mean you're off the hook." She said laughing while he hung his head down in defeat.  
"Of all the things you taught me I think the most important thing I learned was to never argue with a woman. You just can't win." He said, a tired smile creeping across his face.  
"Damn straight." She stated as the smile spread from his lips to hers. He grabbed her hand again.  
"So now seriously what's going on today?" He asked now genuinely curious because he hardly forgot anything.  
"Think you know this." Rinoa said encouragingly.  
There was a bit of a pause on Squall's part as he wracked his brain for an answer to this question.  
"No clue." He admitted after a couple of minutes.  
"Happy birthday to you..." she sang hinting.  
"Crap!" Squall said slamming his fist against his forehead. "Mrs. Dincht's birthday!"  
"Yay! You remembered! Now I don't have to yell at you."  
"Yeah I did." He said in a far-off voice.  
"okay then let's go." Rinoa pulled him across the room and out the door.  
  
"NO! No-No-No-No-No!" Zell muttered as he sifted through the clutter on his desk.  
"SHIT!!!!" He yelled throwing everything onto the floor turning round in circles wildly.  
"Zell what the HELL are you doing!!!" asked Squall as he walking into the boy's dorm room escorted by Rinoa.  
"It's G-O-N-E!!!!" Zell looked up with a crazed gleam in his eyes.  
"What are you talking about Zell?" Rinoa asked a little more calmly than Squall had as she walked over and began picking up papers that were flung around the room.  
"What? Oh hey Rin. I can't find it." He answered her in the most pathetic tone Rinoa had ever heard out of her friend.  
"Can't find what?" She asked now genuinely curious what could get Zell, their Zell, the lively optimist so stressed out.  
"mom's present. It's gone." Zell said dropping his arms heavily to his sides in exasperated sorrow and defeat. He sat down on the bed and hung his head in his hands.  
"Hey calm down." Squall mattered taking a look around the room that by now looked like Zell had been working on a bomb when it had exploded.  
"Yeah maybe you guys are right." Zell said unclenching his fists. "I kinda got a little crazy." he admitted seeing Squall's eyes gaze around the extremely disheveled dorm room.  
"Whatever." Squall muttered to himself under his breath looking at his feet. He had thought he had said it only just audible to himself but realized that he hadn't only too late to avoid a jar in the ribs by Rinoa.  
"We'll help you." Rinoa glanced at Squall with a look that showed she meant business.  
"Yeah Zell." Squall added after some prompting from Rinoa. "Now what did you lose exactly?" He questioned the man in front of him.  
"Mom's present!"  
"Thanks that really helps." Squall said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
What did you lose so I know what to look for? Squall won't be too helpful in this situation."  
Rinoa glanced at him. "He can't find his own socks when they're sitting right in front of his shoes ."  
"Hey! That only happened once!" Squall said defending himself in vain as both Rinoa's and Zell's laughter rolled on and on.  
"Now that you both enjoyed laughing at my expense, thank you very much, I think we should get back on track here." he said irritated.  
"Okay okay. It's about this big," Zell said making a rectangle with his fingers. " And it's metallic and it says '#1 MOM' on it."  
"Zell!!!" Squall and Rinoa both said simultaneously.  
"Zell you can't get your mom a keychain!" Rinoa scolded turning her back to him to keep from bursting out laughing.  
"Hey whoever said I was supposed to be good at this?" The martial artist said throwing his hands up in the air with exasperation. "Hey Squall buddy back me up here." He pleaded with his friend.  
"Sorry Zell I have to go with Rinoa on this one. "Squall managed to get out through his hysterical laughter.  
"Fine. What did YOU two get her?" He shot back at the couple who was doubled over in fits of laughter they couldn't surpress.  
" A necklace.'' Rinoa managed.  
" A cooking set." Squall said gasping for air.  
"I am screwed aren't I?" Zell asked more rhetorically than anything else while he collapsed onto the bed again.  
"Hey cheer up buddy," Rinoa said going over to Zell and putting her hand on his shoulder.  
" I know just how to fix this." She said winking at him. "Squall go and get Selphie." She directed the order at Squall while she proceeded to pull Zell to his feet.  
Squall found Selphie out in the Quad preparing for yet another Garden Festival.  
"Hey Selphie. Come with me. Rinoa needs you." Squall motioned for her to follow him.  
"Sure. Coming. You guys can finish up without me right?" She said turning to the rest of the members of the committee.  
"Go Selphie" One girl said with a nod of consent.  
"Cool. See ya later." She ran to keep up with Squall who had begun to walk away." What's up Squall?" She asked him.  
"I don't know but Rin is up to something and she needs you." This is bound to be interesting. Squall muttered to himself.  
They walked through the door to see the room almost spotless.  
"Yo Squall you got a multitalented girl here. Can I keep her?" Zell joked as he pick the last book up off the floor.  
"No she's mine." Squall retorted only mildly amused with the joke.  
'Hey Rin what did ya want me for?" Selphie inquired going up to her friend.  
Rinoa turned around, looking at Selphie with a mischievous smile playing across her lips she turned her attention to Squall and Zell. They both decided that they didn't not like that smile on her face. Something was coming... They sat half waiting half dreading what the answer would be.  
She announced with a with great emphasis on her words, "Selphie we're going shopping." Author's note: Chapter 3 is coming and things are going to start getting interesting soon I hope. Any questions or comments or anything e-mail CrazESchmamEaol 


End file.
